1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a rod or piston seal with a seal body made of a polymeric material, which seal body contacts the surface that is being sealed, and is capable of relative displacement. The seal has a sealing surface that is interrupted in the movement direction by at least two grooves, extending in the peripheral direction, that have a spacing between them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seal is shown in EP 0 207 703 B1. The seal in this publication uses a sealing ring that is arranged in an annular groove of a housing and has two axially spaced lip sections. An O-ring-shaped elastomeric pressurizing element is provided in the radial direction on the side of the sealing ring facing away from the surface being sealed, and presses the sealing ring in a sealed manner against the surface being sealed. Provided between the lip sections is a peripheral land section that contacts the surface being sealed only when acted upon by pressure. The sealing ring can be made of polytetrafluoroethylene or polyurethane; the application ring is preferably made of rubber. The magnitude of the friction depends greatly on the force applied to the sealing ring and on the prevailing pressure, which can lead to functional impairments of the parts being sealed with respect to one another. The application ring exhibits relaxation effects over a long service life, which can cause leaks in the sealing arrangement.